This invention is in the field of insect traps and is more specifically directed to an improvement in a cockroach trap providing a foolproof and effective trapping of cockroaches which is also basically simple in construction and consequently economical to fabricate and maintain.
It is the principal object of this invention to provide a new and improved cockroach catching device.
A further object of the invention is the provision of a new and improved cockroach trap means of simplified construction which is easy to assemble and operate and which is highly effective in the catching of cockroaches.
Achievement of the foregoing objects of this invention is enabled by the embodiments of the invention in a manner which will become apparent when the following detailed description is considered in conjunction with the appended drawings in which: